


Over Your Head

by SciFiDVM



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiDVM/pseuds/SciFiDVM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles sits Connor down for a little chat on their return from New Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna live in this pretend Revolution world where Miles still actually cares about Charlie and isn't a giant pussy.

“So, which is it?”

Connor looked dumbly up at Miles, as he had no idea what the older man was talking about.

“You get off on doing a girl with your father’s initials burned into her skin, or were you too stupid to notice?”

The completely confused look was all the answer Miles needed. He raked his hand through his hair and then dragged it down his face. Everything about his posture and movements screamed exasperation. Connor was an idiot. A pompous, egocentric, little shit with delusions of grandeur and invincibility. Basically, he was the spitting image of his father at twenty-five. Miles had lived through that once, and now he had no desire to do it again. He’d had it with both the Monroes. Maybe for good this time.

“But how do you know…” Connor seemed to finally remember that he could actually speak.

Miles cut him off. “You really think you and your old man are keeping any secrets from _me_?”

Connor looked suddenly very nervous.

“Yeah. That’s right. That stupid grin you haven’t been able to wipe off your idiot face, the one that screams ‘I got laid’, it’s genetic. And yes, I’ve noticed that Bass won’t even look at Charlie since you all got back.”

“But I didn’t... I mean, we both… she…” Connor was slightly terrified. Bass had told him stories of the Butcher of Baltimore when explaining why they’d need Miles to restart the Republic.

“Listen, kid. I’m not going to hurt you. Shit, I should probably thanking you. I was actually worried for a while that Bass was going to beat you to it, and then I really would have to kill him. But this ends now. You are in so far over your head on this one, and you don’t even realize it.”

“I can handle myself.” Connor puffed up with all the phony bravado he could muster.

Miles scoffed. “The fact that you believe that just goes to show what an idiot you are.”

“Don’t hold back, Miles.” Connor seemed indignant and slightly enraged by the comment. “Because you’ve obviously got it all figured out. Tell me how you’ve got it all under control, how great it is being on the run and hunted like dogs.”

Miles stepped up and grabbed a fist full of Connor’s shirt, causing the younger man to stumble back in shock. Miles’s grip on his shirt held him close. “You got a better idea? Oh, that’s right. You and Danny Tanner over there are gonna take back the Monroe Republic.”

His pupils dilated until he looked like a scared little deer caught in the high beams the moment before impact.

“I told you. You two aren’t hiding _anything_ from me.” Miles glared.

“But he said you’d help.” Connor was now equal parts scared and confused.

Miles dropped his grip on the boy’s shirt and took a step back before raising an eyebrow and chuckling at Connor. “Wow. He said that I would… You have got to be the stupidest, or at least the most gullible, son of a bitch I’ve ever met.”

“But you helped before.”

“Kid, I built the whole damn thing before. Then I did everything in my power to end it once I realized what the Monroe Republic had become. Your dad even bother to tell you that I almost killed him to do it?”

“He kind of forgot to mention that part.”

“I’m gonna guess that he also forgot to mention the parts where he held Rachel captive for seven years, or how his men and that lovely Neville fellow you met earlier shot and killed Charlie’s dad, my brother, or how one of his helicopters cut down Charlie’s little brother right in front of her on his orders.”

Connor was floored.

“So when I say this shit goes over your head, maybe next time you’ll believe me. For now, I suggest that you leave my niece the hell alone.”

With that, Miles turned and walked away. He felt an oddly paternal sense of pride in scaring the shit out of Bass’s kid. Charlie’d probably be pissed over it, but when wasn’t she mad these days? His niece and Bass’s son together. That had to be the universe’s idea of some kind of sick joke. Speaking of the devil, since the cat was out of the bag about him knowing their little plan for world re-domination, it was time to address the elder Monroe. Someone seriously needed to add some chlorine to that gene pool, because stupid was apparently growing in it at an alarming rate. Then again, it didn’t seem like the Mathesons were much better off at the moment.


End file.
